The invention relates to a scaler for cleaning teeth, in which the instrument is constituted by a scraping insert having a cutting edge and which is mounted in a handle. The scraper insert is driven by means of a drive shaft by drive means, whilst producing a relatively rapid sudden or jerky outward movement towards the handle and a relatively slow return movement away from the handle.
The scaler is a well-known instrument used by the dentist in treating teeth and is used for cleaning the latter, and more especially for the removal of coatings of tartar, concretions and root cement on the parts located below the gums. In a known scaler (EP-A-O 221 460) drive means with a rotary drive shaft and transmission means are provided in the handle, by means of which a scraper body mounted in the handle performs a slow movement of the scraper in the direction away from the handle and which slow movement is followed by a sudden return movement towards the handle. The impact rod performing these movements is coupled to an impact body for mass equilibrium reasons and said impact body performs a movement opposite to that of the impact rod. With this scaler the instrument is located quietly in the operator's hand and therefore an impairing of the sudden return movement to the scraper is avoided, so that it is possible to work in a completely satisfactory manner with this known scaler. However, it is disadvantageous that the scaler is constructed as a rod-like instrument, i.e. the handle and scraper are aligned. It is impossible or only possible with considerable effort when using such an instrument to treat certain teeth, particularly parts of teeth in the pharyngeal area.